Alex takes it back
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: What makes everyone including me think Alec is bottom? He's a shadow hunter natural born badass with a side of gay lovin! This is what I think the best character in the series deserves


**Anti-uke act!**

Jalec-

"come o-o-o-o-o-n!" I looked down at jace, "I said no." "Alec I demand that you o to the mall with me! Isabelle clary and Magnus are out of town and my presence is far to valuable to not be shared With the world!" I growled at him as he crawled under my arms putting his head directly in front of the book I was reading, we both seemed to notice our proximity... "jace..." I knew we were both thinking of what had happened in Alicante... We kissed, a gentle press of lips and tongue, Magnus still wouldn't talk to me but I still felt I was betraying him...

I slid my tongue into his hot mouth, I ran it along a row of perfect teeth, we were manning deeply as we tore at each there's clothing, it took less tab a minute fr s to be naked on the floor.

"suck" I held two fingers at his lips and he looked unsure, possibly even scared I kissed him slowly "I'll be gentle little prince." he growled at me "I don't even need prep for your tiny little cock.." I purred and ran my tongue up his neck "last chance?" he looked down at my throbbing 7inch cock again and swallowed, "go on fagot..."

I pushed slowly into him for a virgin to guy on guy, he didn't moan he didn't cry he just tried to keep a firm lip though his eyes betrayed him, I pulled out and I kissed him "it's okay, we can Do that some other time" he nodded and. Kissed down his chest until m chin hit the head of his beautiful thick cock, licked the head and he forgot about the pain and moaned my name.

"Alec... Please... I want to cum..." I continued to lick his cock "let me hear you beg." i kissed his balls and slid a finger inside of him "stop please...not there... Oh yes..." he rolled his hips desperate for more friction but I held him down "beg." he was drooling and I was palming m own erection at the beautiful sight. "please Alec, I couldn't take your godly manhood but I want so badly to cum, let me cum, I'll do whatever you want. " "good boy." I placed my lips around his head and sucked hard twice, I pulled off just as his orgasm hit which spot him shooting a nearly continuous stream of seed not the air to land all over his body. "alec... I love you...

Clalec -

I looked across the room at Clair, He stood a half a head shorter than me, ever since he had come here my little sister jacky and him had been head over heels in love, now that jacky was missing and I had broken up with magnus we were closer than ever, just not close enough. Not yet, there was sonething inocent about him, something i just wanted to wrap myself in. I went back to my room and began root through my books, he had told me he had wanted to read, I thought it would keep both ur minds off of jacky, I left my room and ran down the hallway to run right into him, we bth went to the floor "Alec! I-I'm so sorry that was alley fault." I stood and offered him a hand to get up, I looked at him, he was only sixteen he had a natural thin swimmers profile but corded muscles were developing from the hard shadow hunter training, he had luscious black red hair and deep green eyes, he notice the book that had fallen to the floor and picked it up before I helped him up "Alec... I... Thanks..." he was tearing up nadi hugged him closer to me.

"Alec... I just don't know what to do, she's out there somewhere with my brother... And I can't do anything..." I rubbed his back as he continued to sob into my collar bone, "it'll be-" he was kissing me now, his eyes begging for me to respond, I kissed back, sliding my tongue against a full bottom Lip we found our way back into my room we fell right onto my floor, he wrapped his arms around m Neck as I pulled his shirt off. He undid my buttons and now we were seperated only by our jeans, I undid his belt and slid he's jeans off, leaving him in black boxers, I sat up n my knees and he undid my belt.

I fell back onto him, we were kissing furiously and I was taking the lead as I ground our packages together, I reached in my drawer and pulled out a condom and some lube, condom wasn't necessary but it did reduce friction, I kissed him and he looked up at me, green eyes shadowed with lust, "Alec, I side. now." I poured lube at his opening after shedding his boxers. I dressed my cock and slowly pushed in, I kissed him, tears flooded down his face, but he wanted the pain, I had been in his ace before, I knew there was no future for us but right now he and I were together.

That's all for now I'll add some chapters later I just have soo many deas stuck in my head! I need to do some more Percy j. before I lose it!


End file.
